Meine Songficsammlung
by LordSalvador
Summary: Ich denke der Name sagt schon alles: Songfics aller Art, alle bis auf Kap 4 AU. Kap 5: "Freunde". Der Krieg ist mehr als fünfzig Jahre her, doch das 'Goldene Trio' ist immer noch eine feste Größe im Leben der drei besten Freunde. AU
1. Harry: Wie es geht

/Die Rechtschreibung ist in dieser Version überarbeitet. Ich hoffe, ich konnte alle Rechtschreibfehler verbannen. (17.10.08)/

Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling, „Wie es geht" gehört den Ärzten!!

Wie es geht

_Ich schau dich an und du bist unbeschreiblich schön  
__Ich könnte ewig hier sitzen und dich einfach nur ansehn  
Doch plötzlich stehst du auf und du willst gehen_

Harry saß spät abends noch im Gemeinschaftsraum und gab vor, er würde einen Aufsatz für Professor Snape schreiben. Aber in Wirklichkeit starrte er ein Mädchen an, das einige Tische von ihm entfernt an einem saß, die Augen stets auf ihr Pergament geheftet. Wie gerne er doch einmal mit seiner Hand durch ihre Haare gehen würde, ihre weichen, sanften Haare die ihr perfektes Gesicht sanft umspielten. Sie war wunderschön, auch ohne Make-up. In ihren Augen konnte Harry sich verlieren und mit ihrem Lächeln, dass immer auf ihren Lippen lag als wäre es angeboren, schaffte sie es, ihn auch in den schlimmsten Zeiten fröhlich zu stimmen und ihn zum Lächeln zu bringen.

Doch langsam legte sie ihre Feder hin, es sah aus, als wollte sie gehen. Harry war enttäuscht. Er wollte noch nicht, dass sie jetzt schon ging.

_Bitte geh noch nicht  
Ich weiß, es ist schon spät  
Ich will dir noch was sagen, ich weiß nur nicht, wie es geht  
Bleib noch ein bisschen hier  
Und schau mich nicht so an  
Weil ich sonst ganz bestimmt überhaupt gar nichts sagen kann_

Wie oft hatte er schon versucht, ihr seine Gefühle zu offenbaren. Immer wieder hatte er nachts genau wie an diesem Abend gewartet, bis sie beide alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum waren. Doch jedes Mal, wenn er zu ihr zu ging um ihr alles zu erzählen, verschwammen alle seine Pläne sofort wenn er sie ansah und dann war er jedes Mal froh, wenn er überhaupt noch ein Wort sagen konnte.

_Ich weiß selber nicht, was los ist - meine Knie werden weich  
Im Film sieht es so einfach aus, jetzt bin ich kreidebleich  
Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll - mein Gott, jetzt gehst du gleich_

Harry stand auf und versuchte sein leichtes Zittern unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Er hatte Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Heute würde er es tun! Er hatte schon lange genug gewartet, er musste es tun, bevor jemand anderes sie fragte. Denn sie war wunderschön und auch andere Jungen hatten schon ein Auge auf sie geworfen. Doch er hatte Angst vor Zurückweisung, er wollte ihre Freundschaft nicht zerstören. In den Muggelromanen er von Hermine „geborgt" hatte war es immer so leicht und alles wurde gut. Im echten Leben würde das doch nicht anders sein, oder?

_Bitte geh noch nicht  
Bleib noch ein bisschen hier  
Ich muss dir noch was sagen, ich weiß nur nicht, wie es geht  
Wie es geht_

Er war so in seine Gedanken vertieft gewesen, dass er gar nicht gemerkt hatte, dass sie aufgestanden war. Doch als er aufblickte, war sie schon fast an der Treppe. Er wusste, jetzt war 'der' Moment. Los Harry, sei kein Feigling! Er sammelte sich kurz und ging einige Schritte hinter ihr her. „Ginny?"

_Ich dachte immer, dass es leicht wär__  
Ich dachte immer, dass ist doch kein Problem  
Jetzt sitz ich hier wie ein Kaninchen vor der Schlange  
Und ich fühl mich wie gelähmt_

Sie drehte sich um und sah Harry an. Ihre haselnussbraunen Augen trafen auf seine smaragdgrünen und sofort waren alle seine Gedanken verschwunden, er nahm nichts mehr wahr außer ihrem Gesicht. Er hatte nur noch einen Gedanken: Ginny! Alle seine falschen Vorstellungen, die die Bücher bei ihm hervorgerufen hatten, waren sofort verschwunden. Was war, wenn sie nichts von ihm wollte, wenn sie ihn zurückweisen würde? Würde er das ertragen können?

_Ich muss sagen, ich weiß nur nicht wie  
Ich muss es dir sagen, jetzt oder nie _

Harry wusste die Antworten auf die Fragen nicht. Doch er konnte nicht ewig warten, ewig ein Feigling sein. Er musste es herausfinden und es gab nur einen Weg!

_Bitte geh noch nicht  
Am besten gehst du nie  
Ich hab's dir schon so oft gesagt in meiner Phantasie  
Bleib noch ein bisschen hier  
Bitte geh noch nicht_

Als Harry aus seiner Starre erwachte, hatte sich Ginny bereits wieder umgedreht. Doch diesmal konnte und durfte er sie nicht gehen lassen! „Ginny bitte geh nicht!" Sie drehte sich erneut um und guckte ihm in die Augen. Doch diesmal ließ er sich nicht von ihrer Schönheit und ihren Augen hypnotisieren. Der Moment der Wahrheit war gekommen. Jetzt oder nie!

_Was ich versuche dir zu sagen, ist:  
Ich liebe dich_

Harry wollte etwas sagen, doch seine Stimme versagte. Stattdessen ging er langsam auf sie zu, ohne den Augenkontakt zu brechen. Sie wich nicht zurück sondern schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. Er schaute sie noch ein letztes Mal an, ehe er sie zu sich zog, seine Augen schloss und sie auf ihre sanften Lippen küsste.

_Ich weiß nicht, wie es geht  
Wie es geht_


	2. Hermine: Allein

Was wäre möglicherweise aus Hermine ohne die Freundschaft zu Ron und Harry geworden?

Der Gedanke zu der Songfic kam mir vor kurzem und ich musste sie einfach etwas ausarbeiten. Ich hoffe sie gefällt.

Es ist eigentlich wie immer: Mir gehört die Idee – JK Rowling das Universum – und den 'Ärzten' (es gibt nur einen Gott: BelaFarinRod!!) gehört 'Allein'!!

Allein

Neugierig schaute Hermine sich in ihrem neuen Büro um. Sie konnte es kaum glauben und doch durfte sie dieses Büro nun 'ihres' nennen. Es sah so aus wie die etlichen Male zuvor, in denen sie hier gewesen war und doch war es so anders. Das Büro war sehr groß und in hellen Farben gestrichen. Es hatte einige Fenster, aus denen Hermine nun täglich den schönen Ausblick ihrer Wahl genießen konnte. Zum ersten Mal durfte sie sich auf den schwarzen Sessel setzen, der vor dem Schreibtisch am Fenster stand. Er war noch gemütlicher, als sie es erwartet hatte und sie lächelte zufrieden. Sie war nun fast am Ende einer großen Karriere angelangt und hatte nun die mächtigste Position der englischen Zaubereigesellschaft inne, obwohl sie erst Mitte Dreißig war, und langsam wanderten ihre Gedanken zurück in die Vergangenheit.

Sie musste zugeben, ihre Jahre in Hogwarts waren nicht solche Jahre, an die man sich im Alter gerne erinnern wollte. Sie war dazu erzogen worden, Regeln zu beachten und ihnen zu folgen. Ihre Mutter hatte immer gesagt, wenn sie nicht die Regeln beachten würde, könnte sie keine große Karriere erreichen. Verschmitzt musste sie lächeln, denn sie realisierte nun, wie recht ihre Mutter immer gehabt hatte.

Doch obwohl sie immer alle Regeln befolgt hatte, war sie nie beachtet worden. Die Lehrer lächelten nur über sie, anstatt sie zu loben. Ihre Mitschüler waren sogar noch schlimmer. Sie lachten über sie und verspotteten sie. Sie war die Schülerin mit den besten Noten aller Zeiten in Hogwarts, doch wenn sie nun darüber nachdachte, hatte sie dafür einen bitteren Preis zahlen müssen. Von keinem Mitschüler war sie respektiert oder gar gemocht worden. Damals war sie naiv gewesen und hatte es nicht verstanden. Nun, Jahre später, verstand sie es jedoch und es machte sie traurig. Denn jetzt kamen sie plötzlich alle zu ihr und taten so, als wären sie in Hogwarts beste Freunde gewesen, nur weil _sie_ es geschafft hatte. Sie war tatsächlich die jüngste und erste weibliche Ministerin der Zauberei geworden.

_Du hast stets getan, was man von dir verlangt - niemand hat sich je bedankt  
(Und du wusstest nie, warum)  
Du warst zuverlässig, hast dich angepasst - doch alle haben dich gehasst  
(Und du wusstest nie, warum)  
Haben hinter deinem Rücken über dich gelacht - Karriere hast du doch gemacht  
(Und du wusstest nie, warum)_

Doch nun, im Zeitpunkt ihres größten Triumphs, stellte sie alles in Frage. Sie stellte sich vor, wie es in Hogwarts mit guten Freunden gewesen wäre. Ihre Noten wären zwar nicht so gut gewesen, aber dafür hätte sie nicht einen großen, wichtigen Teil jeder Kindheit verpasst. _Spaß_. Allmählich liefen Hermine Tränen über die Wangen. Sie wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, doch sie war unglücklich. Sie vermisste das Gefühl, verliebt zu sein und morgens neben einem Mann aufzuwachen. Sie vermisste es, sich mit Freundinnen zum Kaffee zu verabreden und über die unwichtigsten Neuigkeiten zu plaudern. Nicht über Wirtschaftskurse oder Familienpolitik, sondern über eine anstehende Hochzeit oder einfach über den neuen Schwarm einer Freundin.

_Du hast dein Ziel erreicht und jetzt stellst du fest,  
dass du trotzdem nicht glücklich bist_

Doch warum war ihre Kindheit so verlaufen? Egal wie sie es drehte, egal wie sie es wendete, sie fand nur einen Grund: Ihre Eltern. Sie hatten ihre Regeln aufgestellt, sie wollten, dass sie erfolgreich werden würde. Langsam kamen alte Träume ihrer Kindheit wieder hoch. Als kleines Mädchen hatte sie immer davon geträumt, eine Prinzessin zu sein und von ihrem Traumprinzen gerettet zu werden. Einige Jahre später hatte sich ihr Traum dann konkretisiert Sie wollte eine Familie finden, ein kleines Haus am Strand kaufen und als Lehrerin arbeiten. Sie wollte nachmittags mit ihren Freundinnen im Meer schwimmen gehen und abends mit ihrem Mann vor dem Fernseher liegen und das Leben genießen.

_Weil es nicht so leicht ist, nur der zu sein, der du als Kind schon werden solltest  
Denn was du erreicht hast, ist, so zu sein, wie du als Kind nie werden wolltest_

Doch wie lange war es her, dass sie ihren letzten Freund gehabt hatte? Es musste nun schon fast zehn Jahre her sein, wenige Jahre nach ihrem Schulabschluss. In ihrem Karrierewahn hatte sie ihn vernachlässigt und schnell war die Liebe dem Frust gewichen. Ihr Freund hatte sie schließlich im betrunkenen Zustand geschlagen und wenige Tage später verlassen, ohne Reue zu zeigen. Sie hatte eine große Wut auf die Männer aufgebaut und so war es ihr relativ leicht gefallen zu beschließen, dass Männer in ihrer Karriereplanung keinen Platz fanden. Sie begann damit, alle Gefühle für Männer zu unterdrücken. Sie war nie der Mensch gewesen, der abends in Bars ging und so lernte sie auch keine Männer mehr kennen, die sie verletzen konnten.

_Du warst auch mal verliebt, doch das ist lange her - heute liebst du keinen mehr  
(Du wüsstest nicht, warum)  
Hast dein Gefühl einfach getötet, irgendwann - damit dich nichts verletzen kann  
Weil es nicht so leicht ist, nur der zu sein, der du als Kind schon werden solltest  
Denn was du erreicht hast, ist, so zu sein, wie du als Kind nie werden wolltest_

Plötzlich wusste sie, was dieses Gefühl war, dass sie jeden Tag so schwer begleitete. Das, was sie ihr ganzes Leben lang gefürchtet hatte, auch wenn sie es sich nicht eingestehen wollte. Es war _Einsamkeit_. Langsam fingen ihre Finger an zu zittern und sie musste sich am Stuhl fest klammern. Sie überblickte ihr neues Büro und merkte, dass es nicht das war, was sie wollte. Sie wollte ihre Träume verwirklichen und nicht die ihrer Eltern. Sie wollte ihr eigenes Leben leben!

_Nämlich allein, ständig allein  
Schrecklich allein, ewig allein_

Doch sollte dies ihr Schicksal sein? Allein zu sein? _Verdammt dazu, allein zu sein - ein ganzes Leben lang allein._ Das konnte sie nicht zulassen!

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Als sich die Tür zu ihrem Büro endlich durch einen Mitarbeiter von außen schloss, atmete Hermine laut erleichtert aus und blickte auf die Uhr. Endlich hatte sie einige Minuten für sich und sie ging hinüber zum Fenster, durch das sie einen langen Sandstrand mit einem kleinen Strandhaus beobachten konnte. Eine Träne bildete sich in ihrem Augenwinkel. Dort lag ihr Traum, direkt vor ihr und doch so weit entfernt. Jeden Tag starrte sie darauf, jede freie Minute ihrer letzten dreißig Amtsjahre hatte sie es getan. Und doch musste sie es sich endlich eingestehen. Es war, als würde es eine kleine Stimme in ihr drinnen seit Jahren schreien, doch ihr Gehirn versuchte es zu leugnen.

_Sieh dich doch um, sieh endlich ein: Du bist allein, du bleibst allein._

Wie fast täglich rannten ihr Tränen über die Wangen. Denn obwohl sie sich bei ihrem Amtsantritt vorgenommen hatte, sich zu ändern, war sie nie in der Lage dazu gewesen. Der stressige Alltag hatte schnell alle ihre neu geschmiedeten Pläne zerstört und sie war wieder in ihre alten Gewohnheiten zurück gefallen. Vieles hatte sich geändert, nur eines nicht.

_Allein, allein, allein, allein._

Nach vielen Jahren Amtszeit hatte sie es endlich erkannt, doch sie konnte nichts mehr daran ändern.

_Denn was du erreicht hast, ist, so zu sein, wie du als Kind nie werden wolltest._

Sie wusste es genau. Menschen konnten sich nicht ändern, vor allem nicht ohne Hilfe. _Sie_ konnte sich nicht mehr ändern, denn sie hatte niemanden, der ihr helfen konnte. Zu lange war sie so gewesen, wie sie es nie gewollt hatte. Es war ihr Schicksal und sie hatte mittlerweile den Glauben daran verloren, dass es sich jemals ändern würde.

Sie schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch, als jemand an ihre Tür klopfte und sie schwungvoll öffnete. Ein älterer, rothaariger Mann betrat den Raum und streckte ihr lächelnd seine Hand aus.

„Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Mr. Weasley. Ich bin im Auftrag vom Schulleiter von Hogwarts hier und ich möchte ihnen ein Angebot machen."

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Review? :)


	3. Harry: Niemals

Harry sitzt am Grimmaulplatz und draußen tobt der Krieg, doch er kann nur an Ginny denken.

Achtung: Die Story ist AU, Harry und Ginny waren in der Schulzeit nie zusammen und Voldemort ist selbst Jahre nach Harrys Schulabschluss noch am Leben. Doch....lest einfach selbst ;)

Achtung: Außer der Interpretation und die Idee gehört mir nichts! Harry Potter gehört JK Rowling, 'Niemals' dem Farin Urlaub Racing Team. Ein einfach großartiger Song!!

Niemals

Ein einsamer Mann saß alleine im Grimmauldplatz und starrte geistesabwesend aus dem Fenster. Draußen regnete es in Strömen und der Regen klatsche geräuschvoll von außen gegen die Scheiben, doch Harry nahm den Regen kaum noch war. Er war in Gedanken versunken, Gedanken über eine bestimmte, rothaarige Hexe, die ihm schon seit Jahren den Kopf verdrehte.

Er dachte an ihre langen, sanften Haare, die immer stark herumwirbelten, wenn sie über einen Witz lachte. Vor seinen Augen bildete sich das Bild von ihren schmalen, roten Lippen, die jedes Mal leicht hochzuckten, wenn sie lächelte, weil sie Dean erblickte. Doch jedes Mal, wenn sie dies tat, brach erneut ein kleines Stück von Harrys Herzen ab. Stumm wischte er sich eine Träne aus dem Auge, die sich in seinem kleinen Moment der herunter gelassenen geistigen Schutzwälle in sein Auge geschlichen hatte.

Er wusste, er musste sie vergessen und er wollte sie vergessen. Sein Schicksal war ein anderes und er hatte keine Chance, glücklich zu werden, während Voldemort noch wie ein Schatten über sein Leben wachte.

_Ich wünsch mir, dass ich dich vergessen kann,  
ich würd dich gerne einfach ignorieren._

Beim Gedanken an Voldemort verhärteten sich Harrys Gesichtszüge wieder. Er war nun seit einigen Jahren auf der Jagd nach seinen Horkruxen, aber er war noch viele Jahre davon entfernt, sein Ziel wirklich zu erreichen. Wenn er es überhaupt schaffen würde, ehe die Zaubererwelt unter dessen Herrschaft nicht vollständig zerfiel. Doch bevor Voldemort nicht gefallen war, wollte er keine Bindung eingehen. Seine letzte Beziehung war schon Jahre her, genauer gesagt in seinem fünften Schuljahr zu Cho Chang. Seitdem hatte er keine Frau mehr nah an sich heran gelassen und auch bei Cho war das nur sehr weit entfernt gewesen, weil sie sich eh nur für Cedric interessiert hatte. Sie war eine Jugendliebe gewesen, nicht mehr und nicht weniger, und das wusste er auch. Denn er hatte aus Erfahrung gelernt, dass er jede Frau vergessen konnte, so wie er es auch mit den vielen vor Ginny getan hatte. Es würde schwierig werden, dass wusste er, doch es war sein Schicksal. Er hatte keine Wahl, er musste tapfer sein, um niemanden unnötig in Gefahr zu bringen.

_Ich bin mir sicher, irgendwann,  
wird das auch einfach über Nacht passieren.  
Bis dahin wird einige Zeit vergehen,  
bis dahin muss ich noch geduldig warten._

Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu Ginny. Harry glaubte, Ron wusste nicht, wie er sie förmlich anbetete und das sie der Grund war, warum er nur noch alle paar Monaten im Fuchsbau vorbei schaute. Er hatte Angst, Ginny zu begegnen, sich in ihrer Umarmung wiederfinden und ihren rosigen Duft einatmen, denn er wusste, er würde seinen Blick nicht von ihr lösen können. Von ihr und ihrem Dean. Harry durfte sich keinen Fehler erlauben, keinen Menschen unnötig an sich heran lassen.

_Ich werd versuchen dich nicht anzusehen,  
weil meine Blicke mich verraten._

Traurig schüttelte er seinen Kopf, nahm einen Mantel und verließ den Grimmauldplatz auf den kleinen Hinterhof. Der Regen durchnässte trotz Mantel relativ schnell seine Kleidung, doch ihm war es egal. Ihm war alles egal, solange er nicht mit Ginny zusammen war. Doch er wusste, es würde nie dazu kommen. Ginnys Verehrung für ihn war nur auf seinen Namen bezogen gewesen, nie auf seinen Charakter. Sie hatte die Idee des Helden Harry Potter gemocht, aber nicht den unreifen, naiven Menschen, der er in Wirklichkeit war. Zwischen ihm und ihr war nie etwas gewesen und es würde auch nie etwas sein. Schließlich hatte sie Dean - und er hatte sein Schicksal.

_Doch mir ist klar,  
dass da niemals etwas sein wird,  
weil da niemals etwas war._

Vom Regen durchnässt ließ Harry seine über Jahre mühsam aufgebauten emotionalen Mauern des Schutzes fallen und die Regentropfen auf seinem Gesicht fingen langsam an, sich mit salzigen, bitteren Tränen zu mischen, ehe sie sich unerbittlich den Weg auf den Boden suchten.

Doch woran lag es, dass er für Ginny immer nur eine Art Held gewesen war und nie ein richtiger Mensch? Warum war er so ein einsamer und verbitterter Mensch geworden? Er brauchte nicht lange in seiner Vergangenheit zu suchen, denn die Antwort war für ihn offensichtlich. Nach Voldemorts Mord an seinen Eltern wurde er von den Dursleys erzogen, als einsamer Freak, ungeliebt und von der Gesellschaft verstoßen. Häusliche Gewalt und Ablehnung durch andere Menschen waren sein Alltag gewesen. Und in den Momenten, in denen seine Verwandten ihn nicht misshandelten und sein Leben zerstörten, war stets Voldemort zur Stelle, um sein Leben zu bestimmen. Verbittert wurde Harry bewusste, dass sich an dieser Tatsache bis zu seinem Tod auch nie etwas ändern würde und weitere, hilflose Tränen verließen seine mittlerweile blutroten Augen.

_Vielleicht liegts daran,  
dass ich zu oft allein war,  
als ich klein war.  
Oder dass mein Vater gemein war._

Doch warum mochte er Ginny so sehr? In seinem Kopf waren in den letzten Jahren schon viele Mädchen herum geschwirrt, vornehmlich gut aussehende, die er kaum gekannt hatte, doch keine von ihnen hatte er wirklich gekannt. Allesamt waren sie Gedanken eines typischen Mannes seines Alters gewesen, größtenteils hormonell bedingt. Alle hatte er sie vergessen können, manche nach wenigen Tagen, einige erst nach einigen Wochen und für wenige hatte er sogar Monate gebraucht. Doch Ginny hielt sich nun schon seit fast vier Jahren in seinem Kopf auf, kurz nach seinem Schulabschluss, und er schaffte es einfach nicht, sie von dort zu verdrängen.

_Nein, dass soll keine Verteidigung sein,  
ich wüsste nur selber gern,  
woran es eigentlich liegt,  
dass ich auf Wolken geh,  
wenn ich dich seh._

Wenn er sie ansah oder nur an sie dachte, war er plötzlich in einer anderen Welt. Sie entführte ihn in Gedanken in eine andere Welt, eine Welt ohne Terror und Hass, eine Welt ohne jegliche Probleme und sein Schicksal, eine Welt, in der sie beide glücklich zusammen leben konnten, ganz ohne Voldemort. Wenn er an sie dachte, war er vollkommen abwesend, und Ron brauchte manchmal Minuten bis er reagierte. Ginny war im letzten Jahr einen Ruhepol für ihn geworden, jemand, an den sich seine Gedanken vollkommen zurückziehen konnten, selbst unter größtem Stress. Doch sie wusste von alle dem nichts und es tat ihm Leid, dass er ihr nicht danken konnte für ihre seelische Unterstützung. Sie wusste nicht, wie wichtig sie ihm war, doch das war auch gut so. Er würde sie zu keinem Ziel Voldemorts machen.

_Mein Kopf ist JWD,  
und es tut mir weh,  
dass du nicht weißt,  
wie es in mir aussieht._

Insgeheim wusste Harry, dass er den Kampf gegen sein Herz nicht viel länger gewinnen konnte. Er konnte nicht mehr länger weglaufen, er war müde davon, sich vor Liebe zu fürchten. Sein Leben lang hatte er keine Liebe erfahren und es war langsam endlich an der Zeit, es als Teil seines Lebens zu akzeptieren. Er konnte nur noch hoffen, dass Ginny ihm sein Herz nicht noch weiter zerstören würde, so wie es der Tod seiner Eltern und Sirius oder die Dursleys immer wieder getan hatten.

_Ich lege dir mein Herz zu Füßen,  
was soll ich noch damit,  
bitte tritt es nicht kaputt,  
es litt bereits genug._

Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden und viele kalte Regentropfen, bis Harry sich wieder besann. Er konnte sein Herz nicht verschenken, konnte Ginny nicht lieben. Es wäre ihr Todesurteil und das wollte er nicht zulassen. Außerdem war er sich sicher, dass Ginny nie etwas für ihn empfunden hatte, was über die Bewunderung eines kleinen Mädchens hinaus ging.

_Mir ist klar,  
dass da niemals etwas sein wird,  
weil da niemals etwas war._

Er konnte sich noch genau an den Tag erinnern, als er es gehört hatte. Es war im Hogwarts-Express gewesen, mittlerweile einige Jahre her. Sie hatte Hermine gesagt, dass sie nie etwas für ihn empfunden hatte außer Verehrung. Sie mochte ihn vielleicht als den besten Freund ihres Bruders oder als Leiter der DA, doch mehr war er nie für sie gewesen. Und doch konnte Harry nichts dagegen tun, dass sie ständig seine Träume heimsuchte, um seine nächtlichen Albträume zu verscheuchen. Das reichte Harry und er war froh, dass sie nicht wusste, was er für sie empfand. Er konnte mit dem Bewusstsein leben, dass er sie liebte und das würde ihm keiner nehmen könne. Doch sobald sie etwas von seinen Gefühlen wüsste, wüsste es auch Voldemort. Aber was dieser nicht wusste, konnte er Harry auch nicht wegnehmen. Dies war das Prinzip, mit dem Harry seit seinem elften Lebensjahr, vor allem nach seinem Schulabschluss, lebte und wahrscheinlich auch bis zu seinem Tod leben würde.

_Du sagst du willst nichts von mir,  
ich träume trotzdem von dir,  
was ich nicht habe,  
kann ich auch nicht verlieren._

Mittlerweile hatte Harry sich wieder ins Haus begeben und saß geduscht und vollkommen unterkältet in der Küche und trank heißen Kakao. Hoffnungslos starrte er auf den Esstisch, bevor er einen Schluck nahm und es regelrecht genoss, wie der heiße Kakao seinen Rachen verbrannte wie Lava. Wieso dachte er überhaupt über eine Beziehung mit Ginny nach? Es war vollkommen sinnlos, er kannte doch die Wahrheit, wie sie über ihn dachte.

Es war erste ein paar Monate her, doch ihre Worte hatten sein Herz damals getroffen wie ein Pfeil die Zielscheibe. Es war einer der wenigen Momenten, in denen er mit Ginny alleine gewesen war. Sie hatten am Küchentisch des Grimmauldplatzes gesessen und sie hatte den Tagespropheten gelesen. Auf dem Titelbild war ein erfolgreicher Quidditchspieler abgebildet gewesen und Harry hatte gescherzt. „Wäre das denn keiner für dich? Der ist berühmt und hat viel Geld." Er hatte ihr zugezwinkert, doch ihre Antwort hatte ihn härter getroffen als er es vorher für möglich gehalten hatte. „Tut mir Leid, unser aller Retter, aber ich stehe nicht auf so berühmten Menschen wie dich. Außerdem bin ich glücklich mit Dean."

Ihre Augen hatten sich ein wenig verdunkelt, doch Harry war zu getroffen gewesen, um großartig darauf zu achten. Denn all seine Hoffnungen, die er monatelang in seinem Herzen herumgetragen hatte, waren in diesem Moment zerbrochen worden. Hastig hatte er sich vom Tisch entschuldigt und in seinem Zimmer verschwinden, um sich selbst etwas zu bemitleiden.

Denn im Gegensatz zu Ginny fühlte er genau das Gegenteil. Er konnte seine Gedanken kaum noch von ihr lösen, so schwer wie bei Ginny hatte es ihn noch nie getroffen. Er vermisste sie, wenn sie nicht bei ihm war und je näher er ihr war, desto schwieriger fiel es ihm, sie nicht anfassen zu können, wie es Dean manchmal tat, wenn er daneben stand.

_Du sagst es hat keinen Sinn,  
wenn wir zwei etwas beginnen,  
zu spät, denn ich steck mittendrin.  
_

Wieder in der Gegenwart angekommen kreisten seine Gedanken nur noch um Ginny. Nachts träumte er schon lange nichts mehr anderes und auch tagsüber konnte er sie kaum aus seinen Gedanken vertreiben. Selbst wenn er etwas wichtiges erledigen musste, wenn er um sein Leben kämpfte, begleitete sie ihn ständig. Sie war wie sein gedanklicher Schutzengel, nur, dass sie ihn nicht wirklich schützen konnte. Trotzdem war sie immer präsent und Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, warum er sie erst so spät bemerkt hatte. Sein Herz schmerzte beim Gedanken daran, dass er sie nie richtig halten können würde, nie richtig küssen können würde, so wie er es sich schon seit Jahren ersehnte. Sie war ständig so nah und doch war sie so fern, weiter entfernt als der weiteste Ort, den Harry sich vorstellen konnte.

_Die Zeit vergeht langsam,  
es vergeht kein Tag,  
an dem ich nicht an dich denke,  
mit jedem Herzschlag.  
Es vergeht kein Tag,  
es vergeht keine Stunde,  
ich denk jetzt an dich,  
jetzt, in dieser Sekunde.  
Und immer und ständig,  
bei Tag und bei Nacht,  
was ist bloß mit mir los,  
was hast du mit mir gemacht?_

Seufzend merkte Harry, dass er sich wieder stundenlang in Gedanken und Tagträumen an Ginny verloren hatte, ohne wirklich mit seiner Recherche weiter zu kommen. Nur schwierig löste er sich aus seinen Gedanken und begab sich in die Bibliothek, um weiter an der Erfüllung seines Schicksals zu arbeiten.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Als Harry seine Augen öffnete, war es totenstill. Verwirrt hob er seinen Kopf an und schaute sich vorsichtig um. Jedes seiner Glieder tat weh und plötzlich durchfuhr ihn ein erschrockener Gedanke. Ginny! Sie war von einem Fluch getroffen worden, ehe Voldemort Harry und damit seinen letzten Horkrux vernichten konnte. Trotzdem hatte sie seinen Namen geschrien und war zu ihm gestürzt, trotz ihrer großen Wunde. Sie war das letzte, das er vor seinem kurzen Abstecher ins Jenseits gesehen hatte und sie hatte immer noch über seinem scheinbar toten Körper gehockt und Voldemort beleidigt, als er wieder zurückkehrte. Konnte es sein, dass...?

_Mir ist klar,  
dass da niemals etwas sein wird,  
weil da niemals etwas war._

Entschieden schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf und versuchte den Gedanken abzuschütteln. Zum gefühlt tausendsten Mal wiederholte er sein ewiges Prinzip der Einsamkeit, ein Ritual, an das er sich in den letzten acht Jahren, in denen Ginny in seinem Kopf herumspukte, gewöhnt hatte. Vor allem seit Dean sie vor einigen Jahren verlassen hatte. Dieser hatte Angst vor Voldemort gehabt und nicht gewollt, dass Ginny im Orden des Phönix mitkämpfte. Das Monster in Harry bebte immer noch an den Gedanken, dass Dean sie ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte, als sie ihm erklärte, dass es aus zwischen ihnen war. Danach musste er sich ständig daran erinnern, dass er gefährlich war. Er wollte sie in den Arm nehmen und trösten, ihr versprehcen, dass alles gut würde. Doch er wusste, dass sie besser dran war ohne in. Selbst jetzt, ohne Voldemort. Er musste es noch mehrmals wiederholen, bis er es selbst richtig fassen konnte.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken und er musste zwangsweise ein bisschen lächeln, als Ginny vorsichtig den Raum betrat. Sie hatte einen besorgten, liebevollen Ausdruck auf ihrem wunderhübschen Gesicht, bei dem Harry es nicht schaffte, nicht ein wenig Hoffnung auf eine bessere Zukunft zu sammeln.

Eines stand auf jeden Fall fest: Sein neues Leben konnte beginnen! Und als allererstes wollte Harry die Vokabel 'Niemals' aus seinem Wortschatz streichen. Vielleicht war ja noch nicht alles verloren?

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Review? :)


	4. Harry: Das Beste

Inhalt: Eine Momentaufnahme aus der Beziehung zwischen Harry und Ginny aus HBP.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört JK Rowling, der Songtext von 'Das Beste' stammt von Silbermond.

Das Beste

Harry saß im Feuer des Gemeinschaftsraumes der Gryffindors und blickte selig an seine Seite, an der ein rothaariges Mädchen auf seiner Schulter lehnte. Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was vor wenigen Tagen passiert war. Er hatte sie geküsst, vollkommen aus dem Bauch heraus, nach ihrem Sieg im Quidditch-Pokal. Danach hatten sie einen langen Spaziergang gemacht, Hand in den Hand um den großen See, und Harry hatte sich seit Jahren nicht mehr so glücklich gefühlt wie in diesem Moment.

Und zu seinem Erstaunen hatte sich dieses Gefühl des Glücks gehalten. Jeden Moment musste er an sie denken, selbst im Unterricht erwischte er sich selbst immer öfter in Tagträumen. _Ginny._

_Ich habe einen Schatz gefunden  
und er trägt deinen Namen_

Zum ersten Mal in seinem noch jungen Leben fing er an zu verstehen, was Liebe bedeutete. Er begann zu verstehen, warum Professor Dumbledore dies immer als seine größte Stärke beschrieb. Denn wenn er bei Ginny war, fühlte er sich wie ein anderer Mensch. Er fühlte sich, als würde er auf einer Wolke schweben und bald vor Glück platzen, und er wusste nach dieser kurzen Zeit schon, dass er Ginny nie wieder hergeben wollte.

_So wunderschön und wertvoll  
mit keinem Geld der Welt zu bezahlen_

Den ganzen Abend hatten sie zusammen auf dem Sofa verbracht, doch vor wenigen Minuten war Ginny dann auf seiner Schulter eingeschlafen. Beinahe süchtig nach ihrem Anblick betrachtete er seitdem ihre Schönheit und versuchte, sie vollkommen in sein Gedächtnis zu absorbieren und für immer in seine Gedanken zu brennen. Ihr Anblick war wie Balsam für seine in den letzten Jahren stark gepeinigte Seele und er hatte noch keine Intention, sie wieder zu wecken, damit sie getrennt in ihre Betten in den Schlafsälen gehen konnten. Er wollte den Moment noch etwas weiter genießen.

_Du schläfst neben mir ein  
Ich könnt dich die ganze Nacht betrachten  
Sehn wie du schläfst, hören wie du atmest  
bis wir am morgen erwachen_

Langsam erwachte Harry aus dem Schlaf. Ohne die Augen zu öffnen, nahm er Ginnys Atem wahr, der noch wie am Abend zuvor sanft seinen Hals streichelte. Er atmete tief ein, um ein weiteres Mal ihren persönlichen Duft einzuatmen. Dieser war wie eine Droge für ihn, die all seine Gedanken, die Ginny nicht enthielten, hinter einem Vorhang verbargen.

Als er schließlich die Augen öffnete, verschlug es ihm den Atem. Ihre langen roten Haare reflektierten die durch das Fenster einfallenden Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne und ließen es fast wie ein Feuer aussehen, dass im Kamin in allen verschiedensten rottönen tanzte. Immer noch konnte er nicht fassen, dass sie tatsächlich noch etwas für ihn empfand. Sie, die wunderhübsche, begabte und beliebte Ginny empfand etwas für ihn, den gefährlichen, verückten und unbeliebten Pechmagneten, den Voldemort jagen würde, bis einer von ihnen beiden tot sein würde.

_Du hast es wieder mal geschafft  
mir den Atem zu rauben  
Wenn du neben mir liegst  
dann kann ich es kaum glauben  
dass jemand wie ich  
sowas schönes wie dich verdient hat_

Voldemort hatte schon immer sein Leben bestimmt. Er hatte ihm seine Kindheit genommen. Zuerst seine Eltern, sodass er bei den Dursleys aufwachsen musste. Zehn lange Jahre lang. Als Harry diese Zeit endlich hinter sich gelassen hatte, wurde er in der Schule immer wieder mit Voldemort konfrontiert. Es hatte Jahre gedauert, doch vor knapp einem Jahr hatte er endlich den Grund herausgefunden, warum Voldemort ihn so jagte. Harry war dazu bestimmt, Voldemort zu töten und dieser bekam Angst, falls er dazu überhaupt noch in der Lage war. Deshalb hatte er Harry zu seinem Ziel gemacht und dieser war ständig in Gefahr.

Harry war nun zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben richtig glücklich. Ginny war das Beste, was ihm je passiert war. Wenn er so neben ihr lag, mit ihrem Körper sanft an seinen gepresst, konnte er alles andere auf der Welt einfach vergessen, sogar die Dursleys und Voldemort.

_Du bist das Beste was mir je passiert ist  
Es tut so gut wie du mich liebst  
Vergess den Rest der Welt  
wenn du bei mir bist_

Er merkte, dass er es Ginny noch nie so gesagt hatte. Sie hatten noch nicht großartig über solche Dinge gesprochen, sie waren schließlich erst wenige Tage zusammen. Trotzdem hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass sie wusste, was sie ihm bedeutete und dass auch sie so empfand. Es war, als hätte er eine fehlende Hälfte von sich endlich wiedergefunden, er fühlte sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wirklich vollkommen.

_Du bist das Beste was mir je passiert ist  
Es tut so gut wie du mich liebst  
Ich sag's dir viel zu selten  
es ist schön, dass es dich gibt_

Harry wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen, als sich neben ihm etwas bewegte. Als er sich umdrehte, blickte er in das Lächeln von Ginny und ihm wurde erneut warm ums Herz. Er konnte nicht genug von ihr bekommen, von ihr und ihrem Lächeln, dass seine Knie jedes Mal wieder zu Pudding werden ließen und alle seine schlechten Gedanken auf einen Schlag wegfegten. Es war fast wie das Lächeln eines Engels, und ihr Lachen war wie ein melodisches Spiel auf der Harfe des Engels.

_Dein Lachen macht süchtig  
fast so als wäre es nicht von dieser Erde_

Allmählich kamen die ersten Schüler aus ihren Schlafsälen hinunter. Harry wusste, dass es bald Zeit zum Aufstehen war, doch er wollte wenigstens die letzten Sekunden ihrer Nähe noch genießen. Am liebsten würde er gar nicht mehr aufstehen, ewig neben ihr sitzen bleiben und ner Rest der Welt vergessen, bis er schließlich sterben würde.

_Auch wenn deine Nähe Gift wär  
ich würde bei dir sein, so lange bis ich sterbe_

Erinnerungen an einen Alptraum schossen plötzlich in seine Gedanken. Ein Alptraum, den er die letzten Tage jede Nacht gehabt hatte. Er zeigte, wie Voldemort seine Ginny langsam vor seinen Augen quälte und danach tötete. Doch das schlimmste für Harry war, dass Voldemort ihn anschließend nur unter seinem höhnischen Lachen wieder frei ließ, anstatt ihn von seinen inneren Qualen zu erlösen. Denn ohne Ginny konnte er es sich nicht mehr vorstellen, weiter zu leben.

Energisch schüttelte er seinen Kopf. Daran wollte er in diesem Moment nicht denken. Er wollte einfach nur einen Moment lang glücklich sein.

_Dein Verlassen würde Welten zerstören  
doch daran will ich nicht denken  
Viel zu schön ist es mit dir  
wenn wir uns gegenseitig Liebe schenken_

Ihn wirklich glücklich zu machen, dazu war nur sie fähig. Sie war die einzige, die alle seine Gedanken an Voldemort aus seinem Bewusstsein löschen konnte. Sie hatte die einzigartige Fähigkeit, die selbst Ron und Hermine nicht beherrschten. Sie konnte ihn von all seinen Sorgen ablenken, die ihn belasten. Sie konnte ihn vor dem Dunkel in seinem Leben befreien. Wenn sie ihm sagte, dass alles gut würde, konnte er ihr einfach glauben und das nicht nur, weil sie ihn mir ihren Augen hypnotisierten konnte. Er würde ihr alles glauben. Nur eine Sache wusste Harry nicht: Wieso war sie mit _ihm_ zusammen?

_Betank mich mit Kraft  
Nimm mir Zweifel von den Augen  
Erzähl mir tausend Lügen  
ich würde sie dir alle glauben  
Doch ein Zweifel bleibt  
dass ich jemand wie dich verdient hab_

Leise fing er an, ein ihm bekanntes Muggellied zu summen. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis es ihm vollständig gelang und mit der Zeit fiel ihm auch der Refrain von diesem Lied ein, der alles sagte, was er in diesem Moment fühlte.

„_Du bist das Beste was mir je passiert ist_  
_Es tut so gut wie du mich liebst  
_ _Vergess den Rest der Welt  
_ _wenn du bei mir bist  
_ _Du bist das Beste was mir je passiert ist  
_ _Es tut so gut wie du mich liebst  
_ _Ich sag's dir viel zu selten  
_ _es ist schön, dass es dich gibt"_

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Traurig saß Harry alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum und weinte einige stumme Tränen. Sein Innerstes war vollkommen aufgewühlt. Erst vor wenigen Stunden hatte er den Tod von Albus Dumbledore miterleben müssen, doch es kam ihm vor, als wäre es schon Tage oer sogar Wochen her gewesen. Sein Blick fiel auf den Kamin und beim Anblick des Feuers wünschte er sich sofort, dass Ginny bei ihm wäre. Denn er wusste, dass sie ihn beruhigen konnte, nur, indem sie ihn halten würde. Sie würde die richtigen Worte finden, ihn zu trösten, doch er erkannte auch, dass auch sie von Dumbledores Tod tief getroffen war. Trotzdem, mit ihr zusammen würden seine Narben viel schneller wieder heilen, dessen war er sich sicher.

_Wenn sich mein Leben überschlägt  
bist du die Ruhe und die Zuflucht  
weil alles was du mir gibst  
einfach so unendlich gut tut  
Wenn ich rastlos bin  
bist du die Reise ohne Ende_

Als er an das dachte, was er im folgenden machen musste, drohte sein Herz zu zerbrechen. Doch er wusste, er musste es tun. Sie war in seiner Nähe nicht in Sicherheit, nicht, bis er Voldemort besiegt hatte. Er hatte Angst, was vor ihm lag, doch eine Ginny in Sicherheit würde ihm viele Sorgen nehmen. Er wusste nun sicher, sie war seine Zukunft und ohne sie konnte er nicht leben.

Und trotzdem wusste er, dass sie ihn verstehen würde und ihn auch weiterhin lieben würde. Er war sich sicher, egal wie weit er reisen würde, sein Herz würde immer zu Hause bei Ginny bleiben. Er schloss es bei ihr in Sicherheit, in der Hoffnung, dass er es nach dem Krieg wohlbehalten zurückbekommen würde

_Deshalb lege ich meine kleine große Welt  
in deine schützenden Hände_

Er nahm ein Stück Pergament. Er wollte ihr eine Nachricht hinterlassen, die sie immer lesen konnte, wenn sie an ihn dachte. Etwas, womit sie sich an ihn erinnern konnte. Eine Notiz, die auch nach seinem möglichen Tod durch Voldemort bestand haben würde. Eine Nachricht für die Ewigkeit.

Einige Minuten lang fiel ihm nichts ein und schließlich schrieb er die Worte nieder, die spontan in seinem Kopf auftauchten.

„_Du bist das Beste was mir je passiert ist__  
Es tut so gut wie du mich liebst  
Vergess den Rest der Welt  
_ _wenn du bei mir bist_  
_Du bist das Beste was mir je passiert ist  
_ _Es tut so gut wie du mich liebst"_

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Okay zugegeben, eigentlich bin ich kein Silbermond-Fan, aber was soll ich sagen? Die Idee ist mir halt so zugeflogen und ich fand sie schön.

Ein Review würde mir jetzt noch meinen Tag versüßen.. :)


	5. Harry: Freunde

Der Krieg ist mehr als fünfzig Jahre her, doch das 'Goldene Trio' ist immer noch eine feste Größe im Leben der drei besten Freunde. Eine kurze Zusammenfassung eine großen Freundschaft, die jede Tiefe überstanden hatte. AU!

Genre: Friendship

Der Song 'Freunde' gehört den 'Toten Hosen', JK. Rowling gehören die Orte und Personen. Mir gehört nur die Zusammensetzung und die Idee.

Freunde

Leicht frierend kämpfte Harry gegen die Kälte des Schneesturms an. Es war Mitte Dezember, und das Schneetreiben hatte die englische Insel schlagartig erreicht, sodass Harry nicht damit gerechnet hatte. Etwas verärgert zog er seinen Zauberstab, murmelte ein paar Worte und ein dicker Wintermantel erschien in seinen Händen. Zufrieden zog er ihn über und kämpfte sich weiter durch den Schnee, bis er schließlich am tropfenden Kessel angekommen war. Ein wenig erleichtert betrat er das Restaurant und schaute sich zunächst einmal um.

Das Restaurant hatte sich in den letzten sechzig Jahren kaum verändert. Die Tische standen immer noch so wie vor vielen Jahren, als Harry das erste Mal als Kind dort gewesen war. Nur der Wirt war nun ein anderer als damals. Es mag schon Jahrzehnte her sein , Harry konnte sich kaum noch daran erinnern, doch Tom war eines Tages verstorben. Der neue Wirt, ein ähnlich schräger Kautz wie Tom, hatte das Geschäft übernommen, doch zum Glück kaum etwas verändert. Nicht einmal die Karte hatte sich in den ganzen vielen Jahren verändert. Es war immer noch wie damals.

Grinsend durchquerte Harry das Restaurant, bis er schließlich die von ihm gesuchten Personen fand. Lächelnd stellte er fest, dass er wieder einmal der letzte war. Dies hatte sich in den letzten Jahren so eingebürgert und Harry hatte nicht mehr vor, in seinem Alter etwas an seiner Pünktlichkeit zu ändern. Er wollte es kaum zugeben, doch wenn es jemand in der Zaubererwelt gab, der sich so etwas erlauben konnte, war er es selbst, denn er war noch immer der große, schillernde Held seiner Jugendzeit, nur um einiges weiser, aber leider auch älter und unbeweglicher. Trotzdem war er magisch mittlerweile so bewandt, dass er als bester Duellant und als weisester Zauberer seiner Zeit galt. Viele sprachen schon davon, dass er selbst den großartigen Dumbledore in den Schatten stellen würde, auch wenn Harry dies stets leugnete.

Endlich am Tisch seiner beiden besten Freund angekommen, umarmte er zunächst Hermine und schüttelte dann energisch Rons Hand. Alle drei grinsten sich eine Weile an, denn sie brauchten mittlerweile keine Worte mehr, um zu kommunizieren. Sie waren das weltbekannte 'goldene Trio' und selbst wenn manche Menschen stets übertrieben, hatte sich ihre Freundschaft tatsächlich niemals verändert, sondern nur gestärkt.

_Mit 15 schrieben wir noch Parolen an die Wand,  
die keiner von uns damals so ganz genau verstand.  
Wir waren mit 20 klar dagegen, egal was es grad war,  
__Hauptsache__ zusammen und mit dem Kopf durch die Wand._

_Das Leben kam oft anders und selten wie gedacht,  
doch wir haben all die Kompromisse nie mit uns gemacht.  
Wir würden füreinander lügen, notfalls auch vor Gott.  
Wir haben nie drüber geredet, doch wir halten unser Wort._

_Alles, weil wir Freunde sind,  
weil wir Freunde sind._

Langsam kam ein übliches Gespräch in Gang und Hermine erzählte wieder von einigen seltsamen Zaubern, die sie momentan erforschte. Denn sie war seit ihrer Schulzeit zur bekanntesten Forscherin im Gebiet der Zaubererstellung und Schutzzauber weltweit geworden. Sie stellte ein paar Thesen in den Raum, die sie gerne diskutieren wollte, doch Harry, selbst wenn er im Gegensatz zu Ron verstand, wovon Hermine sprach, blieb stumm, um eben diesem eine endlose Diskussion zu ersparen. Stattdessen wechselte er das Thema auf die neueste Politik des Ministeriums und nun stieg auch Ron eifrig in die Diskussion mit ein. Es war nun einige Jahre her, doch Ron war jahrelang der Anführer der Aurorenzentrale gewesen. Narben zeichneten sein Gesicht und zeugten von seinen großen Erfolgen, die er als Auror erzielt hatte und Harry dachte kurz an vergangene Tage, an denen Ron immer von seinen neuesten Abenteuern erzählt hatte, während Harry und Hermine sich in Hogwarts niedergelassen und dem Lehren/ der Forschung gewidmet hatten. Zugegebenermaßen war Harry damals ein wenig neidisch auf seinen Freund gewesen, doch gleichzeitig war er sich sicher, dass er selbst das richtige tat, dass, was er wirklich wollte.

Nachdem das Thema ausgeschöpft war, erzählte Harry die neuesten Geschichten von seinen Enkeln. Sofort fingen auch Hermine und Ron an, von ihren Familien zu erzählen und schnell waren sie in Geschichten über ihre Enkel vertieft. Harry hatte von den dreien am frühesten geheiratet, nur wenige Jahre nach dem Krieg, und zwar seine große Liebe Ginny Weasley, Rons kleine Schwester. Es hatte einiges an Überzeugungsarbeit gekostet, die Weasley-Brüder von seinen Gefühle und guten Absichten zu versichern, doch schließlich hatte man ihn mit Freude in der Familie der Weasleys willkommen geheißen. Erst einige Jahre später hatte Hermine einen Muggel geheiratet, den sie in London bei einem Besuch bei ihren Eltern kennen gelernt hatte. Es hatte einige Zeit gedauert, ihm die Zauberei zu erklären, doch knapp zwei Jahre nachdem Hermine ihn kennen gelernt hatte, war er endlich dazu bereit, die Zauberei vollständig zu akzeptieren und Hermine zu heiraten.

Harry musste damals zugeben, dass es ein Schock für ihn gewesen war, dass Hermine nicht Ron geheiratet hatte. Er wusste jahrelang, dass Ron Gefühle für sie hatte, doch scheinbar hatte sie diese nicht erwidert und sich schließlich in einen Muggel verliebt. Im Nachhinein war Harry froh, dass seine besten Freunde nicht geheiratet hatten. Er war sich sicher, das dies das 'goldene Trio' letztendlich zerstört hätte, da Ron und Hermine es wohl kaum mehr als ein paar Monate zusammen ausgehalten hätten. Ron war selbst Jahre nach Hermine Heirat stets ein Junggeselle, der sich auf vielen Partys rumtrieb und seine Frauen so oft wechselte wie Harry seine Socken. Es dauerte fast zwanzig Jahre nach Harrys Heirat, bis Ron schließlich mit einer Autorin seiner Zentrale sesshaft wurde und heiratete.

Nun, viele Jahre nachdem alle drei geheiratet hatten, hatten alle von ihnen zahlreiche Kinder und Enkel hervor gebracht. Und obwohl die drei Freunde ihre Familien über alles liebten, gönnten sie sich jede Woche einen Abend, in dem sie sich zu dritt im tropfenden Kessel trafen und über alte und neue Zeiten plauderten. Diese Gewohnheit hatte sich kurz nach Harrys Heirat, seit der nun mehr als fünfzig Jahre vergangen waren, langsam so in das Leben der Drei geschlichen, doch wenn sie ehrlich waren, wollte keiner von den Dreien nur eines dieser Treffen absagen, solange es nicht absolut unausweichlich war. Vor allem in den letzten Jahren, in denen sie alle mehr Zeit hatten, da sie mittlerweile im Ruhestand waren und mit ihren Ehepartnern das Leben genossen, war keines dieser Treffen ausgefallen, es war stets eine konstante im Leben der drei Freunde geblieben.

Wenn Harry nun auf sein Leben zurückblickte, wusste er, dass sich im Laufe der Jahre vieles verändert hatte. Zunächst einmal war es die Haltung der Menschen ihm gegenüber, die sich stetig verändert hatte. Doch am meisten hatte sich sein Umfeld stets verändert. Viele Freunde wie Seamus, Dean, Neville und Luna waren gekommen und Jahre später wieder gegangen. Zu einigen wie Seamus und Dean war der Kontakt einfach abgebrochen, bei anderen wie Neville oder Luna hatte die Freundschaft durch den Tod ein jähes Ende gefunden. Nur bei seinen besten Freunden hatte sich nie etwas verändert. Wie naiv er doch vor Jahren gewesen war, in denen er sie von ihm hatte wegstoßen wollen, um sie zu beschützen. Nun, mit viel Abstand, wusste er, dass es das Dümmste war, das er jemals in seinem langen Leben getan hatte. Seine Freunde waren außer seiner Familie die einzige konstante in seinem Leben, wobei seine Freunde nochmals einen anderen Stellenwert hatten. Denn mit Ron und Hermine war er seit seinem ersten Schuljahr befreundet gewesen. Sie hatten alle Höhen und Tiefen seiner Kindheit mit ihm durchlaufen, sie waren dabei, als er erwachsen wurde. Sie konnten ihn in Arten verstehen, wie selbst Ginny es nicht tat, denn sie waren die einzigen Menschen in seinem Leben, die den Weg des Lebens stetig mit ihm zusammen gegangen waren.

_Manche sind gestorben, andere gingen weg,  
doch wir hier haben einfach immer alles überlebt.  
Wir sind anders als die Anderen, auch wenn's keine Anderen gibt.  
Wir schwören uns immer wieder, dass das Beste vor uns liegt.  
Die Jahre ließen Spuren - man kann sie deutlich sehen.  
Wir würden uns das so nie sagen, weil wir Freunde sind._

Natürlich hatte selbst das 'goldene Trio' in vergangenen Tagen einige Streits erlebt, doch der beste Beweis für ihre Freundschaft war die Tatsache, dass sie nun, nach vielen Jahren immer noch zusammen an einem Tisch saßen und sich gegenseitig an ihren Leben teil haben ließen. Glücklich dachte Chris an einige Tiefen in seinem Leben, aus denen seine beiden besten Freunde ihn gerettet hatten. Der erste heftige Streit mit Ginny, die Angst und die Zweifel vor seiner Hochzeit, die Angst vor der Geburt seines ersten Kindes, in alle schwierigen Zeiten waren seine beiden Freunde an seiner Seite geblieben.

_Wir streiten und vertragen uns,  
weil wir noch Freunde sind.  
Wir sind immer da, auch ohne Grund,  
weil wir noch Freunde sind._

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Geduldig starrte Harry auf die Uhr neben dem Bett. Es war fast Mittag und Harry musste lächeln. Die letzten Stunden seines Lebens waren angebrochen, doch er war bereit für das letzte große Abenteuer. Er hatte in seinem Leben mehr erreicht, als er sich an seinem elften Geburtstag jemals hätte erträumt haben können und er war dankbar dafür, so ein erfülltes Leben gehabt zu haben. Doch das Größte, dass er in seinem Leben erlebt hatte, oder besser gesagt das, was davon noch übrig war, saß in diesem Moment neben seinem Bett und hielt seine Hand. Glücklich schaute er in das faltige Gesicht von Hermine und sie lächelte zurück. Die beiden brauchten keine Worte, um sich zu verstehen und sie wussten beide, dass Harry bereit war. Liebevoll, beinahe als wären sie ein langjähriges Ehepaar, strich Hermine durch Harrys alten, grauen Haare und küsste ihn vorsichtig auf die Stirn. Dies war ihre Art, Abschied zu nehmen und Harry musste über ihre Geste lächeln.

Er konnte es kaum fassen, doch er hatte sie tatsächlich alle überlebt. Als erstes war Ginny von ihnen gegangen, vor knapp zwanzig Jahren. Sie hatte eine unheilbare Krankheit und wurde so früher von Harry genommen, als es ihm lieb war. Er verbrachte einige dunkle Stunden alleine, bis Ron und Hermine ihn aus der Trauer und Depression retteten und ihm wieder einen Grund zum Leben haben. Erst viele Jahre waren die Ehepartner von Hermine und Ron Ginny ins Reich der Toten gefolgt. Sie kamen zusammen bei einem tragischen Unfall ums Leben und dieses Mal war es Harrys Aufgabe, seine beiden besten Freunde zu trösten. So zogen einige Jahre ins Land, bis Ron schließlich vor einigen Wochen an Altersschwäche gestorben war. Harry und Hermine hatten bei seinem Tod an seinem Bett geruht und sie hatten ihre letzten Stunden des goldenen Trios verbracht. Doch nun war es Harrys Zeit zu gehen und er war sich sicher, dass auch Hermine wenige Tage später folgen würde. Sie war mittlerweile auch schon sehr schwach und Harry konnte nur hoffen, dass sie auch ohne Leiden sterben würde, so wie Ron und er es getan hatten.

_Und wieder ist ein Jahr vorüber,  
und wieder ist mein Bierglas leer.  
Und wieder ein paar Falten  
und auch 'ne Tätowierung mehr.  
Irgendeine Liebe war's irgendwann mal wert.  
Werden wir uns jemals ändern?_

_Wenn wir verlieren, bauen wir uns auf - alles weil wir Freunde sind.  
Der Rest der Welt, wir scheißen drauf - alles weil wir Freunde sind.  
Wir bleiben, wir siegen - weil wir noch Freunde sind.  
Nichts wird uns totkriegen - weil wir Freunde sind._

Ohne es zu wissen machte Harry in genau diesem Moment seinen letzten Atemzug, in dem er daran dachte, das es nichts besseres als gute Freundschaft gab.  
_  
_HPHPHPHPHPHP

Ein Review wäre toll! :)


End file.
